An Urashima Aoyama Romance
by Takanari Hagane
Summary: What if Tsuruko's initial arrival had gone a little differently?  Like if, for instance, she had been divorced by her husband six months prior?  What if a promise to an old friend was fulfilled on that day as well?  Shoujoai Tsuruko x Haruka R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Settling in

_Disclaimer: Not owning Love Hina… damn_

_Note: THIS STORY IS A SHOUJO-AI STORY AND IS NOT UNDERRATED OR OVERRATED. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_

'_Nother Note: Starts in Volume 9_

_**An Urashima-Aoyama Romance**_

_Chapter 1: Settling in_

"I'm home!" Motoko shouted as she came in the door.

"Oh, Motoko, welcome back. There's someone here you might like to meet."

'Hm? Who would be here that I'd like to-' Motoko thought as she moved into the main room to be greeted by the sight of a woman that looked suspiciously like herself.

"Why hello, Motoko-chan, it's been a while." The older woman said with a pleasant smile.

"Tsuruko!! What are you doing here?!" Motoko yelled as she leapt back a good distance from her sister.

"Well, Motoko-chan, I have come to take residence in this dorm, should Keitaro-san allow it." Tsuroko explained, her expression never changing.

"What?! What of your husband onee-chan?!"

"Wait, you're married?" Keitaro asked in surprise from his space behind the couch, since his leg was broken and it made sitting at the couch hard.

"Well… was married." Tsuruko explained "That is no longer the case, seeing as how that other woman now tends to his every whim."

A brief silence fell on the group, and all but one in the group wore some form of negative expression.

"But anyway, that was six months ago, and now I am here to inform you, Motoko-chan, that I have been reinstated as heir to our dojo… unless my situation changes." Tsuruko continued with her continually smiling face.

Mouth now agape, Motoko was truly stunned at this revelation. It was as if her prayers had been answered, yet at the same time, her motivation had been crushed. Still though, a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. However, it seemed that her own theory about males had proven to be true, since the man whom her sister had greatly loved had done nothing but go with his instinctual perversions.

"Onee-chan," Motoko said with a wavering voice before bowing "Arigatou, Onee-chan."

"Please, Motoko-chan, you don't need to be so formal, though I must admit your form is good." Tsuroko replied with a short chuckle "But if you wish to show your gratitude anyway, could you inform Haruka-san that an old friend would like to meet her on the roof?"

"Hai, Tsuruko-san." Motoko replied with a smile, finally happy and not fearful of her sister.

As Motoko left, Tsuruko stood and began to make her way upwards towards the roof. The members of the dorm, including the wounded Keitaro, followed her as she went.

"Why do you want to meet Haruka-oba-san on the roof?" Keitaro asked as he struggled to make it up the stairs.

All he got in reply was a short chuckle and a 'you'll see'.

* * *

'Uh oh.' Haruka thought as she tossed away the still lit cigarette, her urge for the addictive product suddenly gone 'Something's not right…' 

"Haruka-san," a voice called from the entrance, which Haruka hadn't even heard within the depths of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, Motoko-chan, felt like dropping in for a visit?" Haruka said with her same stoic expression, minus the cancer stick of course.

"No ma'am, my sister sent me to tell you that-"

"What?! She's here?!" Haruka near shouted in surprise.

"Yes ma'am," Motoko said with a nod "She instructed me to tell you to meet her on the roof."

Several moments of silence passed before a smile crossed Haruka's normally stoic or smirking face.

"She's a little early, so that must mean her situation's changed..." Haruka muttered as she walked towards the stair leading to her living quarters "Change the sign to 'closed' when you leave, Motoko-chan."

"Hai." Motoko replied with another respectful bow before actually leaving.

'I only have one chance at this…' Haruka thought to herself as she entered her room and moved to her closet.

* * *

Tsuruko stood patiently at one end of the rooftop, not moving and not speaking as the other residents stood near the stairs. Su and Sara, of course, were exceptionally bored and kept bugging Keitaro, who was doing his best not to slip and fall down the fairly long flight of stairs. Shinobu sat near the railing with a curious look upon the blademistress, and Kitsune was on the other side of the stairwell with a rather large bottle of sake in her hand, which seemed to also be perpetually attached to her mouth. They had been that way for a while, all in silence, and it looked to be remaining that- 

"This is boring!" Sara shouted suddenly, surprising everyone but Tsuruko and Su.

"Well, it takes time for Motoko-chan to get Haruka ya know?" Kitsune said, slurring on some of the words mildly "Besides, I get the feeling something interesting is about to go down here."

"I'm back." Motoko, whom had changed into her standard training outfit, said "Haruka should be here shor-"

"Raimeisen!" a loud voice cried from the far end of the rooftop, and a bolt of lightning based ki could be seen flying from the spot.

"Onee-chan!" Motoko cried as she attempted to leap in to aid her sister.

That was unnecessary as Tsuruko drew her blade, shouting her attack as she made it.

"Raimeisen!" she cried as the wave of lightning ki left her sword, striking and dispersing both itself and the other attack "A sneak attack? Is that any way to begin a duel, Haruka-san?"

Indeed, at the origin of the attack was the form of Urashima Haruka, though she looked much more… impressive. Her normal attire, and cigarette, were gone, replaced by an outfit that would make a warrior proud. She wore a black, short sleeve gi and a black, split-leg hakama, and it was quite clear that she had bound her chest. Her hands and feet looked to be covered by guards of some nature, leaving her fingers, toes, and heels exposed. She stood in a passive stance, her hands at her sides, and her trademark smirk adorned her face.

"Just seeing if you're still worth the effort." she said playfully "Being a housewife all those years might've had a negative effect on you skills."

"I've had six months to improve since then." Tsuruko responded with a smile "Can you believe my husband left me for another woman?"

"I told you I didn't trust him." Haruka responded, irritation dripping from the word 'him' "You shouldn't doubt an Urashima's intuition."

"Maybe." Tsuruko said, still smiling with her blade drawn.

Meanwhile, with the non-combatants…

"Motoko-san," Keitaro whispered to the young samurai "How do they know each other?"

"I am not sure. I know Tsuruko has come to visit her before, but I have no idea where they met." Motoko replied, her hand still on her blade in case something should happen.

"Well, whatever it was, they seem happy enough to see each other." Keitaro said, his eyes glued to the scene before them.

"So, ya think they'll try an' kill each other?" Kitsune said, though one could not tell if she was being serious or trying to incite something.

"Onee-chan said something about a duel, so I assume they will fight indeed. It probably won't last more than a minute at best though."

"Oh, I hope they don't hurt each other!" Shinobu cried as she watched on both with interest and nervousness.

Back with the sparring partners…

"So, Haruka-san, shall we have the same rules as last time?"

"Sure, but let's tack on 'no property damage' so Keitaro doesn't go broke fixing this place back up." Haruka responded as she got into a combat stance.

"Agreeable. Shall we begin?" Tsuruko asked with her same smile.

"You first." Haruka shot back.

What happened next was a blur that not even Motoko could see with her combat heightened senses. What was visible was when the two 'appeared' in the center of the rooftop, Tsuruko's blade being held back by Haruka's left backhand, the latter of which was wrapped with ki.

"So, you've mastered the Gurenken, have you?" Tsuruko said with her same smile.

"Yep, you taught me well Tsuruko-sensei." Haruka responded, still smirking as she was.

Back with the onlookers…

"Sensei? Tsuruko taught my aunt martial arts?" Keitaro said with a deadpanned expression "She must be really strong…"

'Why would onee-chan teach an outsider of our art?' Motoko thought as she continued to observe the fight.

'This is going to be good.' Kitsune thought as a grin spread across her face 'I'd place my bet on Tsuruko if anyone here would take it.'

Back with the fighters…

"Let's see if your still as good as you were." Haruka said as ki enveloped her right hand "Shin Raikoushou!"

Haruka's fist came forward and released a massive blast of lightning ki outwards, creating what was effectively a death field that was almost impossible to avoid. However, the death field shot forward into the treeline and dispersed after a few seconds of clearing forest, and Tsuruko could be seen dashing at Haruka from behind.

"Raimeiken!" Tsuruko cried as her eyes turned to that of a demon's, the crackling of lightning across her blade adding another level of eeriness to her persona.

"Raimeishou!" Haruka shouted as she spun to meet the attack, her eyes devoid of any and all emotion (rather than Tsuruko's bloodlust) and her hand crackling with lightning as well.

The two attacks met with a small explosion of ki that launched both fighters back a few meters, which allowed the two opponents to charge one another once more.

"Raimeisen!" Haruka shouted as she launched another wave of lightning ki at her opponent.

Tsuruko dodged the attack and continued the rush at Haruka, her blade wrapped with ki as she aimed at her midsection. Haruka's hands were wrapped with ki as she went to block the strike, and then the one immediately following that one. What followed strained Motoko's eyes to their max, and not even she knew what all was happening. What was able to be determined was that there was a flurry of ki, slashes, punches, and blocks that happened to be moving Haruka backwards.

A brief pause in the action occurred when Haruka leapt into the air, raising her arm up to prepare for a strike.

"Raimeishou!" she cried as she fell back to the ground, lightning arcing down from the sky and enveloping her tiger-claw palm.

"Kakusan Zankousen!" the demon-esque swordsmistress cried as a bright sphere of ki shot out in every direction, deflecting Haruka's lightning attack and sending her flying back into the air.

"Shit…" Haruka muttered as she saw her sensei heading towards her in the air.

"Zankuuken!" Tsuruko cried as her ki infused blade struck Haruka, and then passing through her as if she wasn't there, shredding the clothing in her upper body as she did so (though the chest wraps stayed on for some apparent reason).

Haruka's body hit the ground hard, her right side landing first to be followed by her hips and head. It was noticeable that she was hurting, but before anyone could rush out and help her, Tsuruko was coming down with yet another strike.

"Raimeiken!" she screamed as the lightning arched from the sky to her blade with definitive ease.

Haruka moved herself so she was facing the falling swordsmistress. She then extended both her palms outwards as they began to crackle with lightning based ki.

"Kakusan Raimeisen!" she shouted as the lightning began to be emitted from her entire body in every direction.

Tsuruko was notably surprised by this attack, and she began to experience what Haruka had gone through only moments before.

"Raimeishou…" Haruka cried as her lightning enveloped fist neared Tsuruko in the air.

Tsuruko smirked as her eyes reverted to the black, demonic form and she parried the strike. Unfortunately, the lightning seemed to keep going past the blade.

"…Ni-no-Tachi!" Haruka finished saying as the lightning struck Tsuruko in the chest, blasting through and shredding her gi before proceeding outwards towards the sky as she was paralyzed for a mere moment.

Haruka let a smirk find it's way to her previously unemotional face as she spun around in midair so as her feet were near Tsuruko's head. Her feet then clamped down on the younger woman's head, to the shock of the aforementioned woman (who, by the way, was effectively topless, as was Haruka).

"Ukigumo, Sakura Sanka!" Haruka shouted as she flipped backwards, propelling the swordsmistress towards the ground at an even higher speed than before.

Tsuruko flew downwards and landed back-first into the ground, knocking her into a daze for a few brief moments as Haruka came down after her. By the time Tsuruko was able to see straight again, Haruka had already straddled her waist, pinned her arm holding her sword to the ground, and placed her other hand against Tsuruko's throat.

"Surrender." Haruka commanded, her face a blank mask.

Several moments passed in perfect silence before Tsuruko's eyes reverted to normal. After that, the young swordsmaster smiled.

"I concede, you have won the duel." Tsuruko said calmly and happily, completely in contrast to what she was doing before.

With the peanut gallery…

"Onee-chan… onee-chan… lost?" Motoko stuttered out with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Wow…" was all that Kitsune muttered, having stopped drinking for the time being.

"That was cool!" Sara and Su both cried as they jumped up in the air.

Shinobu and Keitaro were both too overwhelmed to say anything.

Back to the main event…

"You know what this means, right?" Haruka said, her smirk growing for a reason nobody knew.

"Of course, Haru-chan." Tsuruko said with her own growing smile "I'm the one who set the rules."

"Tsu-chan…" Haruka whispered as she leaned in closer to the woman beneath her, shifting her hand from Tsuruko's throat to her arm.

What happened next was not what one would have expected from the two martial arts experts. Their lips pressed against each others, their mouths open slightly as they shared a rather passionate kiss. Both of the members involved could feel a load of pent up emotions being poured into the kiss, as if they had waited their whole lives for that moment. From an onlooker's perspective, it was both beautiful and poetic (and also VERY hot).

Unfortunately for the two, they were broken from their intimate moment as three loud thumps could be heard from the location of the onlookers. As the two warriors looked over, they noticed that three of the viewers (Keitaro, Motoko, and Shinobu to be exact) had fainted and fallen to the ground. A subsequent cracking of glass was heard as Kitsune dropped her sake in surprise, and Sara was looking on with a (seemingly) know-it-all smirk. Su, of course, was jumping around happily and shouting.

"Ooh, kissy kissy!" she said as she let out a short, joyous laugh.

Haruka sighed, though she had yet to remove herself form the woman beneath her.

"Looks like we'll have to explain things to a few people…" Haruka muttered aloud, her craving for nicotine starting to come back at the thought.

"Yes, but for now…" Tsruko said before shifting her arms out from Haruka's now loose grip and reaching for the older woman's neck, wrapping around it to pull her in for another, hopefully longer, kiss.

_End Chapter 1, Please Review (Anonymous allowed)_


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation please?

_Disclaimer: Not owning Love Hina… damn_

_AN: To the reviewer known as 'dan ()': I think you missed the purpose of fanficton. The point is for someone to take their own unique view of a previously published work and write it in a manner that they would have liked to see it. I am simply doing that. Besides, I'm not forcing you to read this story, so just ignore it and move on._

'_nother AN: This is going to be a 'slow' chapter, I apologize in advance._

_**An Urashima-Aoyama Romance**_

_Chapter 2: Explanation… please?_

"So… who has questions?" Haruka asked the group before her, herself smiling as she held onto Tsuruko's hand.

The location was the roof… still. Nobody had left the rooftop since the fight had ended, and it was only recently that Keitaro, Motoko, and Shinobu had finally woken up. The two older women also had just recently finished their rather lengthy make-out session, but only because Kitsune had stopped them (she may have been open minded, but she didn't really want to watch two women attempting to score a home run in front of her). Now everyone was sitting against one of the railings, except for Keitaro and Motoko who were standing, looking onward at the nearly topless couple before them.

Naturally, Kitsune would be the first one to inquire about the new couple.

"So, how did all this happen?" she asked, quite bluntly (personally, she just didn't know where to start her questioning).

"Hm, you want to do it, or should I?" Haruka asked her new girlfriend.

"I'd love to weave the tale." Tsuruko answered happily "But where should I start."

"Eh, just tell them all of it." Haruka responded "It'll keep them from asking questions later."

"We're right here ya know." Kitsune said, feigning anger to some degree.

"I'm not blind 'ya know'" Haruka said, actually teasing Kitsune back for once.

"Oh, calm down you two. I can't begin with the two of you conversing." Tsuruko said with a chuckle, gaining their attentions once more "Now, I believe that we met almost five and a half years ago, while I was at the dojo."

'That's why I didn't know how they met, that was after I left for Hinata-sou.' Motoko thought as she listened to her sister's tale.

"I had just finished my training for the day when Haruka crash landed into me."

"Wait, crash landed?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, Seta's van blew up and threw me a good distance from one of the higher mountain tops." Haruka explained, her face noticeably frowning "I'm personally not very happy about having to test my skill in healing."

"Wait, are you saying that you can utilize your ki to heal your own body?" Motoko asked, obviously interested in the subject.

"The Urashima family used to be a clan of spiritual healers long ago, so healing our own body is reflexive for us to varying degrees." Haruka continued "Keitaro, Hina-oba-san, and myself are masters of the art."

"Keitaro can do that too?!" Motoko and Kitsune asked, both equally surprised.

"How else do you think he survives here? Immortality?" Haruka asked sarcastically "He's actually better than me at it."

"Urashima, why have you not told us about this?" Motoko asked, her face twisted into a glare that scared Keitaro quite well.

"Well, um, you guys haven't really asked me about it so…" Keitaro answered, mentally planning an escape route should Motoko try and attack him.

"That can wait till later, I wanna hear about Haruka and Tsuruko's love life first." Kitsune said with a smirk.

"Fine, we will discuss this later, Urashima." Motoko told the still mildly frightened man before turning back to her sister "Please continue onee-chan."

"I shall, Motoko-chan." Tsuruko said with a pleasant smile "Anyway, after she woke up from a mild concussion and a few scrapes…"

"And after being pulled from a ten-foot deep hole…" Haruka interjected.

"… I questioned her as to what had happened and where she had come from, as well as figuring out whom she was exactly. Afterwards, I offered to let her stay at the dojo until Seta-san eventually found her."

"Which would take till the day before her wedding six months later." Haruka explained with a frown "The bastard still wonders why I left him that day."

"Well, do ya think he knows you're a lesbian?" Kitsune asked out of the blue.

"What's a 'lesbian'? Is it good to eat?" Su asked innocently.

Everyone's face turned a mild to severe crimson color, except for Tsuruko's and Haruka's of course.

"I… don't think there's an actual answer to that question." Haruka muttered to herself.

"I do not think so either." Tsuruko whispered in response.

"Um… moving on…" Kitsune said, desperately wondering if she had enough liquor back in her room to forget that comment.

"First off, I'm not gay, I'm bi." Haruka said "Second, he has no idea what my interests are."

"As for myself: it is quite common for Aoyama women to be bisexual." Tsuruko stated.

Whether they meant to or not, everyone's thoughts drifted to a certain younger Aoyama standing in the same vicinity, and the aforementioned woman also had a blush pass across her face.

"No, I'm not." Motoko stated calmly, noticing that everyone's face was slowly turning her way.

"Eh, alright." Kitsune said, then turned back to the happy couple "Let's get back to the main storyline, m'kay?"

"Sounds good to me." Haruka said, slowly wishing she had a cigarette.

"Well, let's see… after letting her stay at the dojo, I offered to train her in the unarmed form of Shinmei-ryu."

"Before any of you ask: I'm not very good with swords, and I already had knowledge of two other forms of unarmed combat." Haruka explained as she saw Kitsune's mouth begin to form another question.

"She was a natural at it, and she mastered the basic style and concepts in four months, though not to the same degree as myself and the Master of that particular art. She was dubbed a genius in the use of lightning ki, in contrast to my mastery of light ki." Tsuruko said "In fact, by now she could be considered stronger than our master in that particular area."

"I already told you-" Haruka began.

"I know, I was just commenting on you skills, Haru-chan." Tsuruko said pleasantly "Anyway, aside from the training, we became much closer over time. It was originally that of a host to their guest, then a bond between master and student. After that, it progressed to a rather close friendship, and then a certain accident in the onsen at our dojo brought about Haruka's feelings for me."

"An accident in the hotsprings?" Kitsune said with a smirk "What happened, she tripped while leaving the pool and landed on top of ya in a-"

"Kiss? Why yes, that is what happened." Tsuruko said happily, though it was noticeable that Haruka was a little embarrassed by the retelling of the story.

'I don't know which is worse, knowing that even Haruka's prone to clumsiness, or knowing that all of the Urashima's I know are prone to intimate accidents.' Motoko thought as she stared at the oldest woman there.

"Y-You k-kissed a m-m-married woman?" Shinobu finally squeaked out, having not been able to find her voice throughout the whole story so far.

"Not on purpose." Haruka said with a frown "Besides, she was not married yet. She still had four days left of being single."

"So in the space of three days, ya'll decided you'd meet in five years and have a knock-down, drag-out fight?" Kitsune questioned once more.

"The first day I spent figuring out my feelings, the second day I tried to work up the nerve to talk to her again, and the last day, I asked her to make me a promise." Haruka explained "Before you ask, Kitsune, I asked her to promise me that should she ever become unattached again, that she'd give me another chance."

"But I wanted to add my own twist to the promise." Tsuruko interjected "I made her a promise that should she be able to beat me in combat, then I would honor her desires."

'That definitely sounds like onee-chan.' Motoko thought with the very briefest hint of a smirk.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Keitaro finally said happily "After so long you actually still cared for each other, and even kept your promise!" 'Then I have hope! If their promise can be fulfilled, then so can mine!'

"Well, we didn't really stop seeing each other." Haruka admitted "Tsuruko came by about once a month up until seven months ago, which is when she was going through the divorce regarding that man."

"It was fun being able to see both you and my sister at the same time." Tsuruko admitted "Now I have the chance to see both of you on a daily basis, so long as manager-san has a room I can use."

"Of course I do! I couldn't turn away Motoko's sister!" Keitaro said happily "And I certainly wouldn't do anything to upset Haruka-oba-san."

_Whack!_

_Crack!_

"I'm not that old!" Haruka growled, her fist ablaze with ki and Keitaro with his head through the boards in the floor.

"Was that necessary Haru-chan?" Tsuruko wondered aloud.

"That was his hundredth transgression since he got here, he deserved it." Haruka said calmly "Let's go pick out your room while he wakes back up."

Tsuruko simply smiled as the two of them stood up, their hands never breaking their grip on one another as they did so. The other members of the household began to crowd around Keitaro to see if he was actually alright as the new couple began their descent into the building.

"Hey, Tsu-chan."

"Yes, Haru-chan?"

"Do you think they're all ok with us?"

"Would it make a difference in how you felt if they did?"

"No."

"That's good, but I don't think you'd have to worry about it anyway."

"That's what I figured." Haruka said with a smile, placing a light kiss on the taller woman's cheek as they headed to a room near Keitaro's own.

Meanwhile…

"Wow, the dork's aunt really did a number on him." Sara said as she inspected Keitaro's head.

"Oh, I hope sempai is alright." Shinobu whimpered aloud.

"How come nobody told me if a lesbian was tasty or not?" Su asked with a rather pitiful look on her face.

"Wait till tomorrow and ask either Haruka or Tsuruko that question." Kitsune responded with her rather mischievious grin.

"Kitsune! Don't say things like that about my sister!" Motoko screamed with a rather embarrassed look on her face.

Back with the couple…

Tsuruko sneezed once as they entered the room that hadn't been used for quite a while, and she decided to attribute it to the dust that undoubtabley inhabited the room.

_End Chapter 2_

_Please Review!_


End file.
